Painful Debt
by ChaosDragon013
Summary: Yugi needs money, so he asks Kaiba for it. What does Kaiba want in return? YY/K, Y/K, Y/K/YY, Y/YY
1. Prolouge

Painful Debt  
  
By: ChaosDragon  
  
Disclaimer: All I own are the voices in my head!  
  
Voices: You don't own us!  
  
ChaosDragon: -_- Never mind...I own nothing...EXCEPT FOR THE STORY...which isn't that good...  
  
Raven: It's fine...  
  
ChaosDragon: Sure...Oh, that's my muse, Raven, he's from Zoids...yet another thing I don't own...  
  
(blah blah)=the almighty authoresses thoughts  
  
'blah blah' =thought  
  
"blah blah" =talking  
  
/ blah blah/ =hikari to yami  
  
// blah blah// =yami to hikari  
  
ChaosDragon: Here's the prolog, hope you like!  
  
~~prologue: The Deal~~  
  
Seto Kaiba looked at the short teenager seated across from him. How he hated the little shrimp. Of course, he never said anything in case his lover, Yami, heard. (Did I just write that Yami is going out with Seto? NOOO!! *looks around at angry readers* Anyways...) Yami was much different from the short teen in front of him, Yami was mysterious, hot, and confident.  
  
"Please Kaiba, I really need the money for grandpa and I-"  
  
"Shut-up. How often will you need some money?" Kaiba asked impatiently, hoping it was quite often. He had a VERY good plan to get back at Yugi.  
  
"O-o-once a month..."  
  
"I'll make you a deal. You be my, how do I say it, sex toy everyday I desire and I'll pay for you grandfather. What do you say?"  
  
Yugi paled, "B-b-but, what would Yami think of you sleeping with-"  
  
Kaiba smirked, "He won't care if I have a fuck toy as long as I let him use you."  
  
Yugi paled even more, then slowly looked up. "I'll do it Kai-"  
  
Kaiba slapped him. "From now on it's MASTER Kaiba."  
  
Yugi nodded slowly. "Sorry Master Kaiba..."  
  
"Well, let's see. We'll have to do something to disguise you...How about color contacts for the eyes...yes. And the hair? I'll have to figure something out...Oh, and you can't talk to Yami while he's here, I can't have him know he's fucking his precious hikari. And no mind-link either. If you tell anyone about this I won't pay for your grandfather, so don't say a word." Kaiba smiled as he saw tears running down Yugi's face.  
  
"Y-y-yes Master Kaiba." He whispered.  
  
"Good See you tonight you little whore. We'll have some fun. Well, actually, you won't but I will. Come around six. See you then." Kaiba stated smugly.  
  
"Slowly Yugi got up and trudged out of the room, head down. Kaiba watched him leave with amusement. 'Finally I will be able to harm the runt, not only verbally and physically, but mentally and sexually too. I can hardly wait for tonight."  
  
~~~~TBC~~~~  
  
ChaosDragon: Well, how was it?  
  
Raven: Fine.  
  
ChaosDragon: Gee, thanks...I need a review to continue! Thanks! Oh, what do I do bout Yugi's hair? Any suggestions would be welcomed. Oh, a lemon next chapter...it will most likely stink, being my first...*sigh* wish me luck...e-mails welcomed! 


	2. Chapter 1

Paiful Debt  
  
Note: Thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers! Now, I am going to respond!  
  
Raven: Oh joy.  
  
ChaosDragon: Shut up.  
  
To spiritbinder23: I think his hair is NATRALLY like that...Thanks!  
  
To Lord R: Um...I might do that; just tell me, how I could, okay? Anyways, Thanks! (you do mean interesting in a good way, right?)  
  
To DracownyGirl: Thanks. And green eyes? I like.  
  
To Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsui: Yea, poor Yugi...here's more!  
  
To harrysgirl: The problem about dying it would be the others would notice. And yes, you are correct, I AM evil. You're the second person to say so.  
  
To Ryasha: I'm glad you think it's 'somewhat okay' ^_~  
  
To KaTyA: Gel. And LOTS of it. I like the ponytail idea.  
  
To kiokukaiba: I know it was short. Sorry. I'm also sorry you thought it was confusing. And yea, Kaiba is WAY OOC. And, no, I'm not offended.  
  
To LightOfDarkness: Thanks for the review! Who did you help? Here's more!  
  
To Rai-Chan: Longer chapters? I'm gonna do my best!  
  
To malik'sgurl: Poor Yugi is right...Thanks!  
  
To Shadow-Spector: One word, BREATH Shadow, BREATH! Update is here!  
  
To jeti: Yea, height is a problem...oh well, I'll use gel!  
  
To Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: Gel, and lots and lots of gel. Hair dye would be noticed so...Thanks!  
  
To Falcon SkyWolf: The problem with dye, it stays there...I wanted this to be horrifying.  
  
To kiyoko chan: Interesting in a good way, right?  
  
To Allenby: Yea, HAIR GEL!!! Thanks a lot!  
  
Raven: Done?  
  
ChaosDragon: Yea.  
  
Raven: Now, onto chapter 1! (last was the prologue)  
  
ChaosDragon: Warning: Rape/Lemon in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi walked away from the Kaiba mansion slowly. He couldn't believe what Kaiba had asked for. 'My body...how could he? Now no one will ever want to be with me...and not only will he-but Yami will to. But what else can I do? I have to do this, for grandpa. I have too...'  
  
Yugi reached the game shop and walked in. He saw Yami, Joey, Tea and Tristan talking. He also saw Ryou and Bakura, but instead of talking they were making out. 'How I envy them. The one I love is already taken, and soon he will probably be RAPEING me! I hate my life.' Yugi thought miserably. He turned and climbed the stairs before the others noticed that he was there, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
~~Six o'clock~~  
  
'Oh god. It's six and here I am, right outside the Kaiba mansion. Dear Lord, if you're merciful, please just kill me now...hmm...no lightning bolts. DAMN!'  
  
"Yugi, how nice to see you, come in." Kaiba smirked as he led the young duelist in. He quickly strode to a room at the far end of the mansion. Yugi hesitantly walked in, followed by Kaiba. The CEO then locked the door and turned to Yugi with his lust-filled eyes. "Now the game begins."  
  
~~LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!~~  
  
He pushed Yugi on the bed and quickly tore off the trembling teenager's shirt and jacket. He reached under the pillow and pulled out a coarse rope, quickly binding Yugi's hands to the headboard. He smirked as he noted the growing fear in the duelist's eyes growing. Kaiba then kissed Yugi, a hard, lust-filled kiss. He pushed his tongue against Yugi's lips and they opened in surprise. His tongue explored Yugi's mouth. Finally he had to pull away to breath. He smiled cruelly as he slowly pulled off Yugi's pants, leaving him only in his boxers. Yugi started to cry and Kaiba, seeing this, licked up the tears. Yugi squirmed and was rewarded with a slap across the cheek, causing him to cry out. "Shut-up whore" Kaiba sneered. He moved his hands to Yugi's boxers, and pulled them off slowly. He looked over Yugi and smiled darkly. Yugi shuttered.  
  
Kaiba quickly shed his shirt, pants and boxers, next, grinning wolfishly at Yugi, he started to straddle him, his arousal plainly evident. Yugi shuttered as Kaiba started moving his hands around the young boy, and almost cried with shame as he felt himself growing hard. Kaiba smirked as Yugi closed his eyes, trying not to cry.  
  
Soon after he closed his eyes he felt Kaiba move. He shuttered and felt something press against his lips. He almost cried again, knowing what it was. "Take it." The billionaire demanded in an emotionless tone. Yugi compiled, tears of angst running down his face. "Suck" Kaiba commanded, and Yugi unwillingly did. He didn't have a choice. He shuttered as he began to suck on Kaiba's length, and then felt Kaiba grip his hair. Kaiba started to thrust into Yugi's mouth, causing the shorted of the two to whimper in pain and fear. Yugi was getting dizzy from it all when a warm, salty fluid filled his mouth, forcing him to swallow. He did, coughing and sputtering as Kaiba withdrew and smirked.  
  
Yugi sighed as Kaiba stared at him. 'At least this torturer is over for tonight.' His relief didn't last long, when Kaiba, as if reading his thoughts, looked him in the eye and sneered, "You think this is over?" He ten got off the bed and moved. Yugi had a rough idea of what was going to happen and didn't like where his thoughts were going. He had seen Kaiba growing hard again as the older teen had looked at him and was fearful on what he would do.  
  
Suddenly, without any warning, preparation or lubricant, the CEO thrust into Yugi, causing him to cry out. Kaiba started thrusting roughly into Yugi, each time causing him more pain. Yugi felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside as Kaiba thrust into him again and again, harder and harder. Finally, after what seemed to Yugi hours of torturer, Kaiba released again. He slowly pulled out of Yugi and left to take a shower.  
  
~~END OF LEMON! SAFE TO LOOK NOW!~~  
  
'Oh god...it hurts so much. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why did you get sick grandpa? Why?' Yugi though as tears ran down his pale face.  
  
Kaiba reappeared fifteen minuets later. "Take a shower and get home." He stated calmly. He then untied Yugi and left. Yugi whimpered as he sat up, feeling sore after the session with Kaiba. He dully noticed that his wrists were raw as he slowly and painfully limped to the bathroom.  
  
~~TBC~~  
  
ChaosDragon: *looks around* Well?  
  
Raven: It was fine!  
  
ChaosDragon: I hope so...it was my first one...  
  
Raven: You've only said so 5000 times!  
  
ChaosDragon: Not that many!  
  
Raven: Whatever. *turns to reviewers* REVIEW! NOW!  
  
ChaosDragon: Please? Also, I gave fair warning, so no kicking me off FF.net! 


	3. Chapter 2

Painful Debt  
  
By: ChaosDragon  
  
ChaosDragon: Well, Sorry for the wait. Too much school junk and finals next week! ARGH!!!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
LightOfDarkness: Thanks for the complement! Did Kahti capture Otogi yet? ^_^  
  
Frankie: Yes, you HAVE probably seen this before! O.O Anyways, thanks!  
  
fluffy-kins: Poor Yugi is correct...and I am evil, that's how! MWAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
hentai Girl: I love Yugi torture too! ^_^ Fun!  
  
hentaigirl: Glad you like it! Yugi-angst is cool!  
  
Abi: here's more already!  
  
SonCara: Well, here's more, and Yami is in this chapter!  
  
Harrysgirl: ^^' Long review! To Yugi: Angst= unhappy, Yugi. Sorry. To JW: EMAIL ME!!!!! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Lord R: Thanks for the info, I'm using the hair coloring! Thanks! I'm glad it's interesting in a good way! ^_^  
  
ice moon: Hair is gonna be black! Here's more!  
  
AnimeGoddes: Yami will find out soon...in a chapter or two...  
  
KaTyA: I like Seto usually too....just not in this. You're right about Yami!  
  
Hana no Ceres: Romance? What romance? *looks at genre* Ohh...there will be later...I think...  
  
Ryasha: Hey! Thanks!! Glad the lemon wasn't too bad.  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: It might...but don't hold you're breath. To Yami: SHUT UP!  
  
DracownyGirl: He might...BWAHAHAHAHA  
  
Cruel Angel: Here's more! Glad you like it!  
  
Ice moon: {Chaos: I feel redundant... Raven: Shut up!} Yea, this is on AFF.net Here's more, I'm really glad you like it! ^_^  
  
Allenby: Interesting in a good way? Yami's in this chapter! Yea! I'm pleased you like it.  
  
Anneirda Nikaru: Wow! Thanks for the complements! ^_^ I'm going to use hair gel and the wash-out color spray thingy...Thanks!  
  
Kaial and Luke SkyWolf: Very, Very, very sad huh?  
  
jeti: Thanks! The story wasn't suppose to make people happy really but...  
  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: Here's more..  
  
ChaosDragon: Man that's a lot of reviews...  
  
Raven: Yea. Onto the fic. ChaosDragon does not own YuGiOh.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Yugi had finished his shower and gotten dressed. He saw Kaiba at the door. "Not bad for your first time. Here, can't have Yami figuring this out." He sneered, handing Yugi some painkillers. "See you tomorrow you little whore." He smirked as he pushed Yugi out the door. Yugi gratefully took the painkillers and began to walk home. He enterd the game shop, reached his room and feel asleep right away.  
  
~~Dream~~[Yugi's POV]  
  
I walk around a seemingly empty area. It's really dark but I can hear some people talking ands it sounds like they are getting closer. Let's see, it's Yami and my friends! But Kaiba's behind them...wait a minuet, they've stopped. Why? And why is Yami looking so angry?  
  
"I'm so disgusted with you. I'm ashamed I called you abiou you weakling!" Yami suddenly yells. The others are starting to yell at me as well...I just can't take it, oh great, now I'm crying. The only thing I can see now is Kaiba smirking above me...  
  
~~End Dream~~ [Yami's POV]  
  
I look in at my light's room, as I was worried because he hadn't come home until very late last night. I had tried to contact him but he had blocked me. He looks as if he's sleeping peacefully but I need to wake him, it's almost time to leave for school. "Yugi."  
  
[3rd person POV]  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes and saw Yami standing by the door. "Good morning Yami." He mumbled as he stepped out of bed. He felt a horrible pain run through him and he gasped at the intensity of it.  
  
"Yugi, What's wrong?" Yami asked, concerned for his hikari.  
  
"I hurt myself yesterday. Could ya get me a painkiller?" Yami nodded doubtfully and gave Yugi the requested pill. Yugi took it and slowly dressed for school. He went downstairs to see that Yami had already left.  
  
//Hikari, are you sure you are okay?//  
  
/Yea Yami, I'll be fine. See you in a bit./ He put away his plate and limped to school grimly, still feeling the pain.  
  
When Yugi finally reached school he saw Yami and Kaiba talking. As he walked past he heard what they were saying...  
  
"He's a good fuck, interested?" Kaiba asked Yami.  
  
"Why not? That's the only thing a whore like him is good for anyways."  
  
"How true. Why don't you come around seven?"  
  
"Sure love, just make sure the slut is ready by then."  
  
"I will." Kaiba sneered. He walked over to where Yugi had sat down. "Get to my mansion at five o'clock shark. Or else. Got it? Good." He smirked then walked back to Yami, leaving Yugi to fear what was going to happen after school.  
  
Yami noticed his hikari's unease but Yugi assured him it was nothing. "Just tired and a bit sore form the 'accident'. Nothing to worry about Yami."  
  
"What happened anyways abi-"Yami started, but was interrupted by Kaiba kissing him. He didn't notice when Yugi walked off, dejected.  
  
~*~  
  
Right around 5 Yugi arrived at the Kaiba manor. He was greeted by Kaiba who quickly took him to the bedroom Kaiba had...he preferred not to think about it, though that was near impossible.  
  
"Well Yugi, obviously the first thing we need to get to is your hair." Kaiba stated as he walked over to a large bag on the bed. He took out a spray can of temporary hair coloring. "That will dye your hair black for tonight. After that though, I'd better use this." He muttered as he took out some hair gel. He then proceeded to spray Yugi's hair with the coloring and use the gel to slick it down. Kaiba then gave Yugi two color contacts and some new cloths. Yugi reluctantly changed into the new cloths and then finally placed in the contacts. He looked in a mirror and saw a black haired, green-eyed teenage boy wearing cloths Yugi Moto would never even CONCITER wearing. As Kaiba put away the supplies and admired his work the front door opened and Yami walked in.  
  
~~**~~  
  
ChaosDragon: Okay, I need to know what outfit Yugi is wearing. Any ideas? *silence*  
  
Raven: Any readers?  
  
ChaosDragon: -_- Shut up. Please review! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3

Painful Debt  
  
By ChaosDragon  
  
ChaosDragon: A thousand apologies for not updating! First I went on vacation, then I got sick, and then my mom went on a cleaning frenzy! Still is actually! Well, SORRY!!!! Well, let's begin!  
  
Seti: Thanks for the ideas! I used them! ^__^ And thanks for the review!  
  
fantasychick: Yup, I'm continuing now! ^_^  
  
overlyobsesedwithyugi: Thank you.  
  
Sandriver: Really glad that you like it! ^__^  
  
Seto4u: Cool! I'm glad that you like my work! ^__^  
  
Cassie: Well, I guess, but, um...they just don't! Anyways, I'm REALLY glad that you like it!  
  
person: Yup, I finally got back to writing! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
RayzGurlLuv: Here's more! I'm glad that you like it! Thanks!  
  
Shadow-Specter: HEY!! I'm sooooo glad that you like my fic! Yup, Yugi is soooo easy to abuse!  
  
harrysgirl: HEY THERE! Hows ya doing? Here's the update! Hope ya like it!  
  
InsaneFuzieBunny: Hmm...interesting outfit...I'll have to use that sometime...  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: Raven: OWWW!! Chaos: Ha ha! You deserved that! Anyways, here's more!  
  
Allenby: He WILL figure it out, but not soon enough! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Um..^^' anyways, yes, poor Yugi!  
  
kiyoko chan: Glad that you liked it! ^_^  
  
AnimeGoddess: That's the problem. MWAHAHAHA!!! Um, I mean...yea, that is a problem. ^^'  
  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: Here's more! ^_^  
  
KaTyA: Sorry for not updating! -.- Anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
Lord R: EEP! I WILL NEVER ABONDON A FIC! Not work on it for months, yes. Abandon, NO!!!  
  
Hana no Ceres: Yes, BAKA-PHAROAH! Anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
Frankie: I didn't, I left it longer. -.-  
  
hentaigirl: I'm REALLY glad that you like it! Thankies!  
  
Sabby^_~: Well, this is soon for you! Thanks for the review!  
  
ChaosDragon: Okay, done doing reviews! Yea! Well, I am dedicating this chapter to Adrienna! Thanks for the drawing! ^___^ Now, here's the long awaited chapter! ^_^  
  
.:!#!:.Chapter 3.:!#!:.  
  
Kaiba heard the door close and knew Yami would be there soon. He looked at Yugi hungrily and smirked. He decided to review with Yugi. 'I can't have him messing this up for me now. Yami would probably kill me! Now, lets see...'  
  
"Remember, no talking and absolutely no mind linking while Yami is here, got it? Just do whatever I say." Kaiba snarled, then smiled darkly seeing Yugi's hesitant nod. "Good. Now, we need a name. Perra? Puta? Puta, that will work. I highly doubt Yami knows Spanish. It means whore, which is exactly what you are. Now, remember what I said." As Kaiba finished Yami walked into the room.  
  
~~Yami's POV~~  
  
Wow. He. Looks. HOT!! And I'm not talking Kaiba here! I mean, sure, Kaiba looks nice, but that other one...wow. He has long black hair past his shoulders and long bangs that almost cover his green eyes. He's wearing a black fishnet over shirt and a see-through white silk shirt underneath. He is also wearing EXTREAMLY short crimson shorts. Wow. He is a bit on the short side though, looks a bit shorted than Yugi...Yugi....bad Yami, thinking about you hikari like that! Bad thoughts! Bad! You're Kaiba, remember? But still-NONONONONO!!! Stupid, stupid pharaoh! Hmm...the slut looks terrified though. Hmm, wonder why? "Kaiba, what's his name?"  
  
"Puta." Puta? Hmm, whatever. I think I'm going to enjoy this...  
  
~~Yugi's POV [Raven: PUTA's POV!!]~~  
  
Oh God, please let this be a dream, well, a nightmare. Yami is just staring at me! Like I'm some kind of meal! I mean, I always wanted him to like me as a boyfriend and such, but now he is going to hurt me, no, that is to weak a word. And worst of all, he doesn't know. He. Does. Not. Understand. He would never do this to me if he knew. I must admit, it is tempting to just revile who I am right now, but then grandpa would die. Cursed medication. "Puta, come here." Oh great, the ass-hole is ordering me around. Yea, yea, I'm here. Lets get this over with...WOAH! He just tripped me! Jerk. Man, he is smirking so much I wouldn't be surprised if that's how his face stays. Oh, now he's pulling me up? WTF? "Strip for us. Now." He growled in my ear.  
  
I hate my life.  
  
~~Yami's POV~~  
  
Puta slowly pulled off his fish-net shirt, all the while staring at Kaiba, with, loathing? I am enjoying the show and barely kept myself from drooling as Puta took off his silk shirt. Even though this was amazing, I feel strange. I sense something from my hikari, but can't tell what. Yes, Yugi...ARGH! YAMI, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THINKING OF YUGI LIKE THAT?!?! BAD BAD BAD YAMI! Okay, no more thinking of naked Yugi. OMG, did I just say NAKED Yugi? This is NOT good. Hmm...maybe that is a good thought...NONONONONONO DAMMIT! You. Are. With. Kaiba! NOT YUGI! ARGH! Okay, just focus on Puta, yea.  
  
Why in the world do I keep thinking of Yugi like that?  
  
Oh well, Puta...so. hot. so VERY VERY hot.  
  
~~3rd person's POV~~  
  
'Puta' slowly pulled off his shorts, left only in his black silk boxers [yes, Kaiba even gave him new boxers! Well, Dark Magician boxers ARE sorta a giveaway! -.-] Yami was practically drooling and it was all 'Puta' could do to keep from crying. Slowly, filling with shame and self loathing, 'Puta' pulled ff his boxers. Kaiba looked him over before roughly throwing him on the bed. Kaiba quickly striped and got ready to trust into 'Puta'.  
  
*/\*/\*LEMON!! RUN KIDDIES! RUN!! HURRY! Are you kids all gone? Good*/\*/\*  
  
"You're not going to prepare him love? Then let me." Yami Purred. Kaiba nodded and moved out of Yami's way. Yami smiled and grabbed some lubricant from Kaiba's drawer. [Chaos: Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Raven: Don't think about what? Chaos: How he knows what drawer. Raven: O.O Don't think about it, don't think about it... Chaos: Um...sorry peoples! Back to the fic!] He coated a finger and slowly put it in 'Puta' he then slowly inserted another and started moving them around. 'Puta' was surprised-it felt good! Then Kaiba, growing impatient growled, "OKAY! That's enough! Can we get on with it?" Yami reluctantly moved and began to peel off his leather outfit. He didn't notice that as soon as he moved away Kaiba had thrust into 'Puta' extremely harshly. 'Puta' would have screamed except Kaiba had covered his mouth in a lust-filled kiss. Kaiba then began roughly thrusting into 'Puta'  
  
As soon as he was undressed, Yami turned and walked to the bed. He stood, looking at 'Puta' and Kaiba, wondering what to do. Kaiba turned to him and smirked. "Yami, why don't you let Puta show you how good he is at pleasing people orally?" He turned to 'Puta' and glared, as if daring him to refuse. Yami moved over and 'Puta' reluctantly opened his mouth and engulfed Yami. Yami moaned at the sensation of it and Kaiba was enjoying himself as much. Neither noticed a lone tear escaping 'Puta's' eye. 'Puta' kept sucking onto Yami and suddenly deep-throated him, choking for a moment. Yami began to trust into 'Puta's' mouth. Kaiba was beginning to thrust into 'Puta' harder, making the teen want to scream in agony. Kaiba came suddenly and Yami followed shortly, almost choking 'Puta' with his seed.  
  
Kaiba stopped for a moment to catch his breath, but seeing 'Puta' naked and covered in sweat made him go hard again. He began to thrust into 'Puta' again, rougher than the first time. This sudden action made 'Puta' gasp which caused a chain reaction to Yami, who was just beginning to pull out of 'Puta's' warm oral cavity. With a glare from Kaiba 'Puta' began to suck Yami again, trying hard to keep from crying. 'This is so wrong.' He thought as the torture continued. Finally, both teens came again and Kaiba slowly withdrew from 'Puta', as did Yami.  
  
*/\*/\*Okay kids, Lemon over. You can come back now. *looks at kids* You read it, didn't you?*/\*/\*  
  
Yami and Kaiba were totally exhausted. Yami was starting to drift into a deep sleep when he heard Kaiba talking to 'Puta' He couldn't make out what they were saying in his hazed state.  
  
"Here are your clothes and the puzzle. Now, Get. Out. Of. My. House. Got it? Good!" Yugi whimpered as he gingerly put on his cloths and stated limping out of the room.  
  
Yami felt a strange sensation from Yugi's soul room. ~Sadness, pain, regret, sorrow, angst, anger, self-hate, depression, more pain~ He frowned. //Yugi, what's wrong?//  
  
/Y-yami? Nothing!/ Yugi responded quickly. /Nothing...at...all/ Yugi whispered the last part and Yami barley heard it, as Yugi was not letting his barrier drop more than necessary.  
  
//Are you sure?//  
  
/Yep!/ Yugi replied, faking cheerfulness.  
  
//Well...okay then. I'll see you later tonight, or tomorrow if you fall asleep before I get there.//  
  
/Night Yami!/  
  
//Sleep well hikari//  
  
Yami sighed, something was wrong with Yugi. He opened a weary crimson eye and saw 'Puta' slowly limp through the door. In the darkness he thought he saw a flash of gold a violet before the door closed.  
  
'Yugi?!'  
  
.:!#!:..:!#!:..:!#!:.  
  
ChaosDragon: -.- Gee, this is depressing!  
  
Yami: I. Will. Kill. You.  
  
Chaos: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Raven: Do that and you will never see what happens!  
  
Yami: I DON'T CARE!!! I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!  
  
Chaos: *gulps* Help.  
  
Suicune: *appears* Touch my hikari and You. Will. Die.  
  
Yami: -_- Fine. I won't kill her...for now.  
  
Chaos: Um...yami?  
  
Suicune: Yes hikari?  
  
Chaos: THANKS! HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME!!! Um...*blinks* I didn't know you knew about these fics I wrote...  
  
Suicune: Well, I haven't read them yet...  
  
Chaos: DON'T!! I mean, they're boring and so...um...  
  
Raven: Suicune, how do you feel about heavy violence and graphic rape/sex?  
  
Suicune: *Sweatdrops* Maybe I don't want to read this...  
  
Chaos: You don't want to. Trust me.  
  
Suicune: Suddenly I'm wondering if Yami has a good reason to kill you.  
  
Chaos: Eh...hehehe*nervous chuckle* Um...  
  
Suicune: I was afraid of that...  
  
Chaos: Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!  
  
Raven: And Chaos Doesn't own YuGiOh! 


	5. Chapter 4

Painful Debt  
  
By: ChaosDragon  
  
Chaos: HEY PEOPLES!! Today is my birthday! ^-^ Anyways, here's the response to reviewers...  
  
Windgirl: No. None at all. I am going to take Spanish this year at school though.  
  
KC: right now.  
  
Smarty1: Here!  
  
amiemoto: I'll finish soon! Don't worry!  
  
Silent Angel8: Here's another chapter!  
  
Shadow-Specter: Yes, it is. Here we go!  
  
PharoahzQueen45: He does, in this chapter.  
  
fantasymichelle14: he will. Very soon!  
  
Telis: Glad you love it!  
  
Hana no Ceres: Um...you brought up a VERY good point! THANKS!! ^_^  
  
nife: here we go!  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: Gee...Yami, chill! Thanks!  
  
KaTyA: Here's the update!  
  
Some saiyan washed Ashore: Thank you.  
  
UmiMegami: *blushes* THANK-YOU! ^_____________^  
  
Joey-lover: THANK YOU!! ^-^  
  
Chaos: Well, that's all. And the singing is in {} okay? I don't own YGO or the song 'Sweet Afton'  
  
.:!#!:.Chapter 4.:!#!:.  
  
Yugi slowly limped from the room, but almost as soon as he left the bedroom he collapsed from the pain shooting through him. 'I have to go before Seto finds me...or worse, Yami...he'd hate me...but, so tired...' That was the last coherent thought the poor teen had as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
Yami slowly woke up and got up. Seto was still asleep and Yami decided not to wake him, as the CEO had the habit of 'accidentally' hitting anyone who tried to wake him in the face. Yami smiled as he pulled on his leather pants and light blue silk shirt. He then pulled on the sennen puzzle and exited the room.  
  
When he left he almost tripped over someone. He looked down and saw black hair. 'Oh, it must be Puta. Wait a minuet; he's wearing the sennen puzzle? Ant he's dressed like Yugi! Oh no, my hikari! I must get him home now!' Yami thought frantically as he scooped up his sleeping hikari. Yugi whimpered as pain shot through him but he didn't wake. Yami looked down sorrowfully at his hikari. 'Yugi...'  
  
~At the game shop~  
  
Yami shifted his resting hikari in his arms and unlocked the door. He proceeded upstairs and placed Yugi on the bed. He sat next to him and began stoking his hair, absentmindedly singing a song he had heard on one of Yugi's CDs.  
  
~~Yugi's POV~~  
  
I woke slowly to the sound of soft singing. Who could it be? I feel someone holding me and it's so comforting...  
  
{Flow gently, sweet Afton, among thy green braes,  
  
{Flow gently, I'll sing thee a song in thy praise;  
  
{My Mary's asleep by thy murmuring stream,  
  
{Flow gently, sweet Afton, disturb not her dream.}  
  
I want to know who it is that is singing the song so beautifully, but if I open my eyes the might stop. I wonder where I am. Last I knew I was in Kaiba's mansion. Aw, who cares right now, I'll deal with it later. I am just going to enjoy the song right now...  
  
{Thou stock-dove whose echo resounds thro' the glen,  
  
{Oh, ye wild whistling blackbirds in yon thorny den,  
  
{Thou green-crested lapwing, thy screaming forebear,  
  
{Oh, I charge you disturb not my slumbering fair}  
  
I hope that Yami didn't find me, he'll hate me and think of me as a worthless slut...hmm, it's hard to think so negatively when someone is holding me and singing to me so soothingly. I really hope Yami never finds out though.  
  
{Oh, How lofty sweet Afton, thy neighboring hills,  
  
{Far mark'd with the courses of clear winding rills,  
  
{There daily I wander as noon rises high  
  
{My flocks and my Mary's sweet cot in my eyes}  
  
Wait, What if it's Kaiba! And he's just taunting me? I don't think I could stand that...  
  
No, it couldn't be him. He would be rough or mean. But then who could it be? I don't know anyone who works there and it couldn't be Mokuba...maybe it is Kaiba. How did my life get so messed up? Oh great, now I'm crying...  
  
{How pleasant thy banks and green valleys below,  
  
{Where wild in the woodlands the primroses blow;  
  
{There oft as mild Ev'ning sweeps over the lea  
  
{The sweet scented birk shades my Mary and me.}  
  
I am such a wuss. I let Kaiba take advantage of me, I always get into situations I can't handle and always have to get rescued. I'm so worthless...joy, now I'm crying more...huh? The person is wiping away my tears with his finger. He's so nice...I could just stay like this forever, resting in this person's arms listening to them sing...  
  
{Oh, Thy crystal stream, Afton, how lovely it glides,  
  
{And winds by her cot where my Mary resides,  
  
{How wanton thy waters her snowy feet lave,  
  
{As gathering sweet flow'rets she stems thy clear wave.}  
  
Oh Yami...if you ever do find out what will happen? Will you hate me? Kaiba? Yourself? How do I get out of this mess? I should have though things through more than I did...what if my friends want to know how I got the money? Who is this person who seems to care so much? Their voice is so soothing...I could listen forever...I would be able to enjoy this much better if I wasn't in this situation with Kaiba.  
  
{Flow gently, sweet Afton, among thy green braes,  
  
{Flow gently, sweet river, the theme of my lays,  
  
{My Mary's asleep by thy murmuring stream,  
  
{So flow gently, sweet Afton, disturb not her dream.}  
  
Hmm...the songs done now. What will the person do now? Kick me out of the house? Yell? "Hikari?" What? YAMI?!?! Oh no, he saw me...will he hit me? Shit, I feel anger rising in him...  
  
"Yes?"  
  
~~Yami's POV~~  
  
When I had been singing Yugi had awoken, and later on, started to cry. After I finished I decided I had to talk to him. "Hikari?" He flinches, as if expecting me to hit him. KAIBA!! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY LIGHT? I WILL KILL YOU!!  
  
"Yes?" He asks, almost hesitantly. I look down at him and see more tears crawling down his face, which is turned away so our eyes don't meet. Ra, is he afraid? Why would he be...oh, he probably thinks I hate him for what happened at Seto's.  
  
"Aibou? Are you okay?" He nods. "Are you sure?" He nods again. He's lying...but why would he? "Yugi, we need to talk." He looks up at me fearfully.  
  
"You hate me, don't you? I-I'm sorry Y-yami! I mean I-" He breaks off, sobbing. My poor light, so much has happened to him. Why would he do that? And why would he think that I would hate him?  
  
"Aibou, I will NEVER hate you. I care for you too much. Yugi, why were you doing that?"  
  
"I-I needed the money for grandpa. It was the only way I could think off. No one would hire me and I went to Kaiba and he said that he would pay in...in exchange for my body. I'm so sorry Yami, I know that you must be disgusted with me and if you never want to talk to me again I'll understand." He spoke quietly, afraid that I would reject him. Kaiba, that bastard...He'll pay.  
  
"Never my light, never."  
  
"You would be if you knew." He whispered so inaudibly I could barely hear.  
  
"Knew what?" I questioned. What else had Kaiba done to my Yugi? Wait, did I just say MY Yugi? Gee, this isn't good...  
  
"I of ko" He mumbled.  
  
"Pardon?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
  
"I, I love you Yami." He finally said, then turned away from me. He loves me? But I don't feel the same, do I? Actually, I think I do. With Kaiba it was more lust than love. But with Yugi, I feel so different. I smile and look down at him.  
  
"I-" I start but Yugi, fearing rejection cringes. I frown slightly and pull him to me. "I love you too Yugi." I whisper. He looks up at me disbelieving.  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Really my little light." I assure him and hug him as he slowly drifts off to sleep again. Kaiba must pay.  
  
~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 5

Painful Debt  
  
By: ChaosDragon  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.  
  
Chaos: *does happy dance* I GOT 113 REVIEWS!!! *hugs Suicune*  
  
Suicune: Um...air?  
  
Chaos: ^^; right! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! *glomps reviewers*  
  
Seto: I loath you.  
  
Chaos: Um...*points to angry reviewers*  
  
Seto: Damn you. *leaves*  
  
Chaos: Where did he go?  
  
Yugi: He probably went to 'Alone' where he's a good guy.  
  
Chaos: Ah.  
  
Yami: Are you going to answer reviewers?  
  
Chaos: Yup! Oh boy, THIS will take a while...(28 reviews on FF.net!!)  
  
To Sabby^_~: Yea, eventually I hope.  
  
To Katya: Yea, I'm alive. ^__^  
  
To Bakura's Mistress: Thankies! EMAIL ME!!! ^________^  
  
To Megan: IGETITIGETITIGETITUSEASPACEBARUSEASPACEBAR!!! ^__^ lol  
  
To PharoahzQueen45: Thank-you! Yea, Yami is a BIT mean...ah, well, THANKIES!  
  
To Smarty1: Hell yea!  
  
To tati1: Okay! ^_^  
  
To fantasymichelle14: Yea...YEA FOR FLUFF!! ^__^  
  
To mary-sue and ashamed of it: I'll try. Those are VERY good questions.  
  
To Obelisk: Good idea! ^_^ lol. Don't worry, I have plans for Kaiba!  
  
To KC: Yea, here's chapter! Thank you for not giving me a death threat! Lol  
  
To PYLC: YUP! ^__^  
  
To overlyobsesedwithyugi: Thanks! ^__^  
  
To Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan: YUP!!! Thankies for the review! ^_^  
  
To UmiMegami: THANKS!!! ^________^  
  
To shushomaru: Yea, kinda got that from your email address. lol  
  
To Anneirda Nikaru: ^______^ Thankies!  
  
To omote k-chan: YEA!! *huggles plushi* ^__^ Thank-you!  
  
To amiemoto: you think to much...^_^  
  
To Joey-lover: Yea, Kaiba must pay...  
  
To Jhaylin: Thank!  
  
To Windgirl: Yea...I'm doing my best! ^__^ THANKS!!! I WILL READ YOUR FIC!!! Someday...  
  
To K4ze: Thank-you...I am planning to!  
  
To Silent Sniper: THANKS!!! ^________________^  
  
To Dak Beloved of Light: ^__^ Thanks! Good point... Yup, Kiaba must pay...  
  
To Bluesummers: ^__^ Thank-you.  
  
To nife: Thanks! Yami's revenge should be good! ^-^  
  
Chaos: 0.0 that's a lot of reviews...Well, onto chapter 5!  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Yugi and Yami were really upset about everything. Yugi and Yami committed suicide and so did Kaiba. Joey and the others were really upset by that. The End.  
  
Chaos: A-HEM!  
  
Kelley: Um...  
  
Chaos: *glare* Who said YOU could write the chapter!?!?  
  
Kelly: Well, you see I-  
  
Chaos: OUT OUT OUT!!!  
  
Suicune: --; you have strange friends Hikari...  
  
Chaos: Yea...now, onto the REAL chapter 5!  
  
~~  
  
"Yugi, are you SURE you feel better?" Yami asked his hikari. Yugi nodded, smiling faintly. He actually felt like he had been through hell and back, but he wasn't about to tell Yami that. He had woken up a little later, feeling sick, and had rushed to the bathroom to pay homage to the porcelain god. Yami had awaken to the highly unpleasant sound of Yugi retching.  
  
Yami smiled at his hikari. "Good. Now excuse me while I go kill Kaiba." Yami sat up, and was about to leave when Yugi grabbed his arm.  
  
"NO! Yami, you can't!" Yugi pleaded. Yami turned to see his hikari clutching his arm, face pale. He frowned. Yugi was feeling rotten! He could tell...but why wouldn't his aibou let him beat the crap out of Kaiba? Yami felt a pang of guilt in his gut when he remembered that evenings...activities...  
  
"Why aibou? Why won't you let me go kill the bastard?"  
  
"Yami, we had a...an agreement. You can't kill him." Yugi mumbled. He just knew Yami would hate him after he found out. "I needed money for grandpa's condition, and, well, I asked Kaiba for it. He agreed. He agreed to pay for grandpa's medicine, for a price. The, um, 'price' was my...my body." Yugi looked down, he didn't want Yami to hate him, he really didn't... "I agreed. I had to get the money for grandpa. I'm sorry Yami...I understand if you don't like me anymore..." Yugi, not hearing anything took that as a sign that Yami did hate him. He got up, tears running down his face, and left the room.  
  
The sound of the door closing brought Yami back to reality. How could that...BASTARD do that? Yugi was so sweet...how could Kaiba take advantage of Yugi's love for his grandpa? And more importantly, how could HE had loved him? 'Yugi...'  
  
~(=)~  
  
Mokuba Kaiba was NOT stupid. He was VERY perceptive, and not half as innocent as people thought. He could put two and two together and knew what the square root of 7744 was. He was exceptionally smart.  
  
He knew something was wrong.  
  
It was not uncommon for him to hear...unpleasant things...from his brothers room. For example, last night and the night before.  
  
But instead of Yami, Yugi had been here.  
  
Something wasn't adding up.  
  
He KNEW his elder brother despised Yugi Mutou, and he also knew that Yugi would need money for his grandfather's medicines. Mokuba smirked.  
  
Things were beginning to make sense to the younger Kaiba.  
  
~(=)~  
  
Seto Kaiba smirked. Yugi made a very good whore. It felt so good to pound into him. He smirked. He should probably give Yugi the weekend off, less Yami get suspicious. He almost chuckled. He had hurt Yugi terribly, having his 'protector' participate in their activities. "Yugi, we'll have some fun later..."  
  
He didn't see two gray-blue eyes watching him.  
  
~(=)~  
  
Yami slowly opened the door. He felt awful when he heard Yugi crying.  
  
"I knew he would hate me! I'm just some stupid whore! Why did I do this?! WHY!? Now Yami hates me..." Yami's heart broke as he heard this. He opened the door more and stepped in. Curled in a ball was his hikari. He walked over and put his arm around Yugi.  
  
" I will NEVER hate you Yugi! I love you aibou. It took me a long time to figure this out, but now that I have realized it I will not allow you to escape!" He began to tickle Yugi, cherishing Yugi's laughter and smile.  
  
After a while, Yami mercifully ended Yugi's 'torture' session and his hikari yawned. "Tired aibou?" He smiled when Yugi nodded tiredly. "Sleep aibou. I will make sure that you are not harmed by Kaiba again. Aishiteru chibi tenshi." I wait until I sence he is asleep through our link. Then I prepare myself. Kaiba would pay.  
  
Dearly.  
  
~(=-=)~  
  
^__^ Well? What ya think! My plot bunny came back! ^__^ *hugs plot bunny*  
  
Plot bunny: =^-^=  
  
Chaos: PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Yami: Every review will go to the kick-Kaiba's-ass-for-what-he-has-done-to- MY-precious-aibou fund!  
  
Yugi: All flames will be used to burn down Kaiba Corp  
  
Kaiba: --; I hate you all...I'm going to 'Alone'. Ja. *leaves*  
  
Chaos: JA NA MINNA!! 


End file.
